Écart de conduite
by Alicelle
Summary: Finie!  Ron et Hermione, tout allait si bien, une petite erreur et c'est la fin... Vraiment?
1. Chap 1: De la pluie

Bonjour,

Tous les personnages tiré de l'œuvre Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, les autres personnages inventés, sont à moi.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis et à me dire si vous voulez la suite ou pas.

Je réponds à toutes les reviews et je prends toutes les critiques (constructives) en compte !

Bonne lecture!

**Ecart de conduite.**

**Chapitre 1 : De la pluie…**

Depuis son bureau, la tête calée sur la vitre glacée, Hermione observait la pluie qui tombait violement. Elle y mêlait ses larmes, ses larmes de tristesse et de colère. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, après cette guerre affreuse et tous les morts qu'il y avait eu.

Elle appuya une main sur la vitre comme pour s'aider à s'en décoller puis s'assit dans le fauteuil devant son bureau, soudain elle se trouva ridicule. Elle se morfondait pour une rupture idiote, certes, elle avait surement sa part de responsabilité mais aussi loin qu'elle cherchait, elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Cela avait beau être stupide, plus Hermione y pensait, plus ses yeux la brulait à force de pleurer, jamais elle n'aurais cru Ron capable de la tromper. Si encore il n'avait pas eu le culot de transplaner avec sa « conquête » jusque dans leur appartement ou si elle n'était pas rentrée plus tôt, elle ne l'aurait jamais su. Beaucoup de « si » mais finalement, le résultat était le même, Ron était un salaud.

La jeune femme décida d'essayer de travailler un peu pour essayer de se changer les idées mais au bout d'une demie heure, elle abandonna, ces foutus elfes pouvaient bien attendre. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle parte mais elle ignora l'heure.

Elle enfila son manteau et quitta son bureau.

-« Pardon Miss Granger mais, il est un peu tôt pour partir non ? » Lança sa secrétaire.

Hermione respira un grand coup pour éviter d'envoyer balader cette imbécile de bonne femme qui était plus une lèche bottes du ministre que sa secrétaire.

-« Eléonra, ma chère, quand j'aurais besoin de vos compétences en matières de lecture d'heure, je vous sonnerais, en attendant, occupez-vous de prendre mes rendez-vous. Ok ? »

-« Bi.. Bien… » Répondit la secrétaire, les lèvres pincées. « Bonjour à votre petit ami ! » Glissa-t-elle tout en sachant très bien pourquoi Hermione était si mal depuis quelques jours.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, si ce n'est le « Salope » que murmura la sorcière en s'éloignant.

La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne pris même pas la peine de lancer un sort pour se protéger du déluge et se lançât dessous, en quelques minutes, elle fut dégoulinante. Elle décida d'entrer dans le premier bar qu'elle vit pour être au sec un moment et surtout, pour ne pas rentrer dans son appartement maintenant qu'elle y était seule. Elle n'avait personne à appeler ou à voir.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers m'mazelle ? » Demanda une voix qui la sortit de ses rêveries.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? Heu… Une bièraubeurre s'il vous plaît. »

-« C'est parti. »

La commande passée, ses pensées revinrent. Après la bataille de Poudlard, elle fut incapable d'y remettre les pieds et de toute façon, elle ne le voulait pas. Tous les morts la hantaient encore : Tonks, Lupin, Rogue, Fred, Colin… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à nouveau, elle les ferma et les essuya d'un revers de main.

On lui apporta sa bièraubeurre qu'elle but lentement tout en regardant encore la pluie tomber, c'est comme si le ciel ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

-« C'est un peu triste de boire toute seule non ? » Lança soudain une voix qui lui était étrangement familière.

-« Mieux vaut boire seule que ma… » Dit-elle en se tournant vers la voix.

La personne qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, elle s'attendait à tout mais certainement pas à lui.

-« Je peux ? » Continua le jeune homme blond en tirant une chaise ?

-« Oui, bien sûr, vas-y… Malfoy. » Répondit-elle un peu amusée.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être étonné.

-« Ha, on se connait déjà ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir déjà croisée ici. »

-« Parce que c'est pas ici qu'on s'est croisés le plus souvent. »

-« Mais alors où est-ce qu…»

-« Poudlard » Le coupa-t-elle

-« Quelle maison ? »

Il commençait à se prendre au jeu mais ne voyait vraiment pas qui elle pouvait être. Il faut dire que ses cheveux trempés et son visage fatigué ne lui rendait pas justice. Hermione bu le reste de sa bière et enfila son manteau sous le regard interrogateur de Drago. Elle jeta de la monnaie sur la table pour payer sa consommation et se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme qui sembla apprécier le geste inattendu.

-« Maison des « sang-de-bourbe » » Chuchota-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Drago mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire…

-« Granger ! » S'exclama-t-il tout seul sans prêter attention aux clients du bar qui se tournèrent vers lui.

Le temps qu'il comprenne et se lève, Hermione était déjà sortie et marchait à nouveau sous la pluie, elle hésitait à transplaner, elle avait presque envie qu'il la rattrape mais ne se faisait pas d'illusions, les « purs » ne se mélange pas avec les « impurs ».

Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, elle leva la tête. Un parapluie l'abritait, tenu par Drago. L'air étonné de la jeune femme le fit sourire.

-« Tu croyais pouvoir te sauver comme une voleuse Granger ? »

-« Non, je ne pensais pas que tu allais me courir après, c'est tout », *mais je suis contente que tu l'as fait* Pensa-t-elle.

-« Je ne t'avais pas reconnue dans ton tailleur strict, avec tes cheveux tout mouillées et… »

-« Et ma tête d'enterrement ? » Conclu-t-elle « Ecoute, si tu m'as couru après pour me descendre comme au temps de Poudlard, laisse tomber, j'ai mieux à faire. » Continua-t-elle irritée

Elle se trouva stupide de lui avoir dit qui elle était, elle pressa le pas puis transplana chez elle pour que cette fois, il ne puisse plus la suivre. Drago resta planté au milieu de la rue avant de transplaner à son tour.


	2. Chap 2: C'est pas mon jour

**Reviews :**

Winnie () : Première review, merci _ J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! J'attends ton avis )

Oceanna04 : Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce genre de review : ) Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je vais aller au bout bien sûr !

**Chapitre 2 : C'est pas mon jour…**

Arrivée chez elle, Hermione se rappela immédiatement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rentrer. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, elle alluma la lumière et resta debout un moment. Ron n'était plus là mais de temps en temps, elle retrouvait un vêtement qu'il avait oublié ou quelque chose qu'il lui avait offert et ça faisait plus mal encore.

Elle se débarrassa de son manteau trempé et de ses autres vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la salle de bain, elle laissa couler l'eau quelques instant avant de se glisser sous le jet brulant. Une fois réchauffée, elle se sécha et enfila un pyjama avant s'enrouler dans une couverture et de s'étaler sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télé et la regarda sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle finit par s'endormir devant sans même avoir mangé ou ramassé ses vêtements dégoulinants.

Le lendemain, le soleil qui pointait par la fenêtre tira Hermione de son sommeil, elle grogna avant de s'étirer et de s'asseoir. Pour une fois depuis le départ de Ron, elle avait bien dormit, d'ailleurs… Elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur.

-« Hé merde ! » Cria-t-elle, « Je suis en retard ! »

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, se lava en vitesse et enfila rapidement un jean puis transplana au ministère. Elle marchait rapidement, sans faire attention aux gens qui la dévisageaient quand soudain, elle se figeât sur place. Ron était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, ils se fixèrent, immobiles. Hermione retint ses larmes avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible dans le sens opposé. Ron la regarda partir avec un sourire triste.

-« En jean ? Vous venez au bureau en jean maintenant ? » Dit Eléonora en voyant Hermione arriver.

-« La ferme, Eléonora. LA. FERME ! » Lui cria-t-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Hermione s'assit à son bureau et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le croise encore ? Ca faisait à peine deux mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête définitivement.

-« Miss Granger ? Je peux entrer ? » Demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

-*Encore cette idiote* Pensa-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? » Lança Hermione.

Eléonora entra dans le bureau, elle eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant qu'elle avait pleuré.

-« Comme il est déjà 10h00 et que vous avez raté trois rendez-vous, il ne vous en reste que deux, vous terminez à 12h30 aujourd'hui. »

-« Je connais mes horaires de travail, merci. » Cracha Hermione, acide.

-« Ha oui ? Pourtant vous commenciez à 7h00 aujourd'hui non ? » Dit-elle satisfaite avant de sortir.

-« Il faut que je vire cette pétasse » Se dit Hermione à haute voix.

Elle passa donc le reste de sa matinée à s'occuper de ses rendez-vous et à 12h15, elle avait terminé. Encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas rentrer mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là toute la journée et supporter sa secrétaire. Tandis qu'elle se préparait à partir, le téléphone sonna, c'était Eléonora, Hermione appuya sur la touche du haut-parleur.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Miss Granger, un homme vient vous voir, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. » Répondit-elle.

-« Vous n'avez pas pu ou pas voulu ? »

-« Je n'ai pas pu, je vous ai dit, je suis désolée. » Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Hermione lui raccrocha au nez et reposa son manteau au moment où on frappa à sa porte.

-« Entrez. » Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-« Salut. » Lança une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

-« C'est une blague ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Dit-Hermione complètement retournée.

-« Je… T'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure alors, je me suis dit que… » Tenta l'homme gêné

-« Que… Que quoi Ron ? Que t'allais me rendre une petite visite de courtoisie ? Tu plaisante là j'espère ? » Bafouilla la jeune femme, la gorge serrée.

-« Je suis désolée je pensais que… »

-« Va-t'en. C'est terminé et tu le sais alors… Dehors. »

Cette fois, elle pleurait pour de bon. Ron s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais il se prit une gifle.

-« J'ai dit « Dehors ». » Se contenta-t-elle de répéter devant sa mine déconfite.

-« Je suis… »

-« Si tu me dit que tu es « désolé », je risque d'être vraiment en colère. Tu n'aurais pas voulu ce qui est arrivé, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. » Le coupa-t-elle violement.

Ron ne répondit pas et sorti sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant Hermione seule. La jeune femme était complètement perdue, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il ose venir la voir ici, elle se rassit à son bureau, croisa les bras et posa sa tête. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Deux mois, deux mois qu'elle ne lui pas reparlé même si elle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois au ministère. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait ça. Alors qu'elle se calmait un peu, on frappa à nouveau à sa porte.

-« Cette fois, si c'est Ron ou Eléonora, va y avoir un mort » Pensa-t-elle tout haut. « Quoi ? » Dit-elle plus fort.

-« Bonjour à toi aussi Granger. » Dit un homme en entrant.

-« C'est pas mon jour, non, c'est vraiment pas mon jour ! » Lâcha-t-elle à haute voix. « Comment tu m'as trouvée Malfoy ? »

-« Je suis Drago Malfoy, je peux retrouver qui je veux ! » Se vanta-t-il tout en s'asseyant sans y avoir été invité.

-« Super, je suis ravie pour toi mais maintenant, j'apprécierait que tu sorte de mon bureau ! »

-« Seulement si tu en sort avec moi Granger, je t'invite à déjeuner ! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

-« Et moi, je t'invite à sortir à nouveau. »

-« Allez, un déjeuner, ça t'engage à rien ! »

Hermione soupira, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant qu'elle craque.

-« Bon… D'accord. » Se résigna-t-elle. « Mais avant… Si tu peux vraiment tout faire… »

Drago sorti du bureau suivit d'Hermione, ils passèrent devant le bureau d'Eléonora où l'ancienne Gryffondor s'arrêta.

-« Eléonora, ma chère… » Commença Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous. Êtes. Virée. » Termina-t-elle en appuyant bien chaque mot.

-« Mais… Mais vous ne pouvez pas me virer ! Monsieur le ministre ne sera pas d'accord ! »

-« C'est ce qu'on verra. Au revoir. »

Elle et Drago s'éloignèrent et sortirent du ministère.

-« Merci, je ne te remercierait jamais assez pour ça, Malfoy » Dit Hermione au jeune homme.

-« Je t'en prie ! Bon maintenant, je t'emmène dans l'une des meilleurs restaurants de sorciers ! Prend ma main. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour transplaner ! »

Hermione hésita puis se rapprocha de lui pour empoigner un morceau de sa veste. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et transplana.


	3. Chap 3: Rapprochement

**Reviews :**

Amandine : Merci : ) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Roselia001 : Merci, voilà la suite !

Jabelherdra : Question de point de vue xD Tu m'as bien fait rire en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

B3llaL : Merci : )

Oceanna04 : Hiii review de dernière minute juste avant la publication de ce chapitre, bravo, bon timing x) Merci : )

(Désolée si mes réponses à vos reviews sont un peu pourries mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que « merci » é_è parce que, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir de si gentilles3)

Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre ce chapitre en ligne si tôt mais vos reviews m'ont encouragée \o/ Le prochain chapitre est prêt aussi mais là, j'attendrais un peu. Le suspens, c'est bien aussi )

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement**

Ils atterrirent devant un restaurant à la devanture très élégante, Hermione était un gênée d'entrer là-dedans en jean.

-« Euh… Malfoy, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que j'y allie habillée comme ça… » Dit-t-elle en regardant son jean.

-« T'en fait pas, avec moi tu passes n'importe où. »

Effectivement, ils entrèrent sans problème même si Hermione sentit des regards hostiles sur elle. Ils prirent place à la table à laquelle on les emmena et Drago commanda pour eux.

-« Bien » Dit-il une fois la commande passée. « Donc, tu as le droit d'aller travailler en jean au ministère ? »

-« Hé bien… Pas vraiment en fait… J'étais en retard ce matin et résultat, Je me suis habillée en vitesse. » Confessa la jeune femme, honteuse.

-« Toi, Granger, en retard ? » S'exclama-t-il étonné

-« Hé oui, ça m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? »

-« Allez Granger, j'ai changé aussi, tu peux me parler et pis, je t'invite quand même à déjeuner. Alors que tu es en jean ! » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Hermione sourit, après tout, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'avoir changé. Elle se lança donc dans un long monologue et elle lui raconta tout, même la tromperie de Ron.

-« Hé bin, il a du culot le roux. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça… » Dit Drago à la fin du récit d'Hermione

-« Ouais, moi non plus… » Dit Hermione tristement. « Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu travailles où ? »

-« Moi ? Je travaille pour le ministère depuis chez moi, j'y vais de temps en temps. »

-« Pourquoi je ne t'y ai jamais vu alors ? »

-« J'y vais très rarement, je t'y avait jamais vue non plus. »

-« Alors comment tu m'as trouvée ? » S'empressa-t-elle de demander, elle voulait le savoir.

-« Quand on a accès à la base de donnée des employés, c'est facile ! »

-« Mais j'aurais pu travailler n'importe où, pourquoi t'as cherché là directement ? »

-« Simple intuition. C'est vrai que tu aurais pu bosser dans une bibliothèque mais… J'avais eu Potter en réunion avec moi un jour et on avait plus ou moins discuté. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Ron et toi vous y étiez aussi en fait. »

-« Ha d'accord. Et il t'as raconté quoi d'autre ?»

-«Rien. On peut y aller ou tu veux encore quelque chose ? » Conclu Drago.

-« Non, merci, après un repas pareil, je ne peux plus rien avaler ! »

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait monopolisé une grande partie de leur conversation mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Elle récupéra son manteau et l'enfila pour le suivre jusqu'à la sortie.

-« Bon hé bien, merci pour le repas. » Dit-elle simplement. « Je vais rentrer maintenant. »

-« Déjà ? »

-« Comment ça déjà ? » Répéta-t-elle étonnée.

-« Je sais pas, tu m'invite pas à boire un « dernier verre » chez toi ? »

-« Il est quatre heure de l'après-midi Malfoy, il est un peu tôt pour un « dernier verre »

-« Dommage. Dans ce cas, à bientôt. »

Il s'approcha, l'embrassa sur la joue et transplana sans rien ajouter d'autre. Hermione resta plantée là quelques minutes et rentra chez elle. Bizarrement, elle ne ressentit aucune tristesse en trouvant son appartement vide, au contraire, cela voulait dire qu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle voulait. Même avec Malfoy…

-*Attend, tu craque ma pauvre Hermione* Pensa-t-elle *Malfoy reste un sale type, même s'il dit avoir changé.*

Elle se répéta mentalement qu'elle devait surtout ne pas penser à lui mais il revenait hanter ses pensées à chaque fois.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut ravie de voir que son insupportable secrétaire avait changée.

-« Bonjour Miss Granger, je m'appelle Phélye, monsieur de le ministre m'a envoyé ce matin, je serais votre nouvelle secrétaire. » Lui dit la jeune femme brune.

-« Enchantée. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble ! N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez la moindre question et… Où est mon planning d'aujourd'hui ? »

-« Tenez ! »

La jeune femme lui tendit un papier où étaient inscrits tous ses rendez-vous.

-« Parfait, bon, dès que le premier arrive, vous me l'envoyez mais prévenez moi avant. Vous savez vous servir de ce téléphone j'imagine ? » Demanda Hermione en pointant le téléphone.

-« Oui bien sûr Miss ! Allez-vous installez, je m'occupe du reste. »

-« Bien. »

Hermione aimait déjà cette fille, ça la changeais d'avoir quelqu'un de compétent et de respectueux surtout. En entrant dans son bureau, elle découvrit un magnifique bouquet de lys, ses fleurs préférées.

-« Elles sont superbes. » Murmura-t-elle en les effleurant.

Mais soudain, elle se demanda comment Drago pouvait connaitre ses fleurs préférées, elle attrapa la carte qui les accompagnais.

« Hermione,

J'espère que tu aimeras le bouquet.

Donne-moi une autre chance.

Ron. »

Elle soupira et jeta le bouquet à la poubelle, elle ne voulait rien qui venait de ce type. Bizarrement, elle était déçue que ça ne vienne pas de Drago mais elle oublia ça bien vite quand son premier rendez-vous arriva.

Sa journée passa très vite et pas de nouvelles du Serpentard, Hermione était déçue, elle pensait qu'il donnerait une suite à leur déjeuner mais apparemment elle se trompait. Encore.

-*J'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les mecs* Pensa-t-elle. *J'en ai marre…*

Une semaine passa sans aucune nouvelles de Drago mais les bouquets de Ron arrivaient régulièrement avec toujours le même mot « Donne-moi une autre chance » et à chaque fois, ils finissaient dans la poubelle.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione sorti du ministère quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-« Hermione ? » Dit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se mit à sourire sans se retourner, elle savait qui c'était.

-« Monsieur Malfoy ? » Répondit-t-elle simplement.

Elle se retourna et vit le jeune homme blond, une rose à la main.

-« Après une semaine, je n'attendais plus rien. »

-« C'est dommage, je vouais t'inviter à dîner… » Dit Drago l'air faussement embêté.

-« Ho, je pense que je peux trouver une place dans mon planning chargé pour casser un dîner. » S'exclama-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas se montrer trop enthousiaste.

-« Tant mieux, alors tu rentres te changer et on y va ? »

-« Là, maintenant, ce soir ? »

-« Bah oui... On peut passer chez toi rapidement. »

C'était un ordre plus qu'une question mais Hermione approuva. Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

-« Pour transplaner chez toi. » La coupa-t-il.

Elle ne releva pas et transplana. Elle n'avait pas touché d'autres hommes depuis Ron, cette proximité précipitée la troublait. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, Drago examina son appartement, un peu petit à son goût mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait le plus.

Hermione enfila la plus jolie robe qu'elle avait et retourna dans le salon.

-« Je suis prête. » Dit-elle simplement.

-« Tu es superbe. » La complimenta-t-il sans vraiment l'avoir regardée.

Ils tranplanèrent à nouveau pour se retrouver devant un restaurant encore plus chic que le premier où il l'avait emmené.

Ils parlèrent d'un tas de choses et Hermione se rendit compte qu'il la draguait ouvertement, c'était agréable mais un peu gênant. A la fin du dîner, il l'aida à enfiler son manteau et la pris par la main pour sortir.

-« Merci pour cette soirée, c'était… magique. » Lui dit-telle en dégageant sa main.

-« C'était un plaisir. » Répondit-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

-« Bonne nuit alors… Je vais… Je vais rentrer… » Bégailla-t-elle.

Hermione était gênée qu'il la touche ainsi même si ce n'était pas désagréable, elle ne savait pas trop comment s'échapper, elle se contenta d'un signe de main mal assuré. Elle était consciente d'être ridicule mais alors qu'elle tournait les talons, une main empoigna son bras et la fit pivoter. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux quand il l'embrassa.


	4. Chap 4: Humiliation

**Reviews :**

Roselia001 : Merci : ) Haha, est-ce qu'Hermione va le laisser faire ? )

Oceanna04 : xD Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira !

Mamamonamie : Merci : )

Un petit grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui ajoutent ma fic à leurs favoris ou leurs alertes, ça fait plaisir :')

**Chapitre 4 : Humiliation.**

Hermione résista un moment puis rendit les armes et répondit à son baiser.

-« Qu'est ce tu fais ? » Réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle.

-« Tu le sais très bien. » Lui glissa le jeune homme à l'oreille. « Arrête-moi. »

-« Et…Pourquoi ? » Dit-t-elle rougissante même si elle n'était pas complètement à l'aise.

Il répondit seulement par un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau mais cette fois, de façon plus poussée. Hermione saisit les cheveux blonds d'une main et glissa l'autre dans le dos de l'homme qui la tenait par la taille. Drago tranplana sans même lui demander son avis et elle se retrouva collée contre une porte, elle lâcha son sac pendant que la main de l'ancien Serpentard remontait déjà le long de sa cuisse pour aller de se loger sous sa robe et lui retirer sa culotte avant de la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon. Les lèvres brulantes de son amant explorèrent son cou, puis sa poitrine. Une main fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe qui glissa à ses pieds sans résistance. Elle se retrouva pratiquement nue devant cet homme encore complètement habillée. Hermione décida alors de s'attaquer à ses vêtements, elle l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste puis agrippa sa cravate pour le forcer à l'embrasser encore. Emporté par son geste, Drago la tira de la porte et la poussa sur ce qu'Hermione identifia comme un lit. Il s'assit à califourchon sur elle mais elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Hermione dénoua sa cravate, puis s'attaqua à sa chemise qu'elle déboutonna doucement comme pour faire monter la tension qui régnait déjà entre eux et pour être sûre qu'elle le voulait vraiment. Pendant ce temps, le blond, lui retira son soutien-gorge. Après la chemise, la jeune femme s'attaqua au pantalon que Drago l'aida à retirer avant de la faire basculer sur le dos pour reprendre les choses en main.

-« Dra.. Att..Attend… Je… » Haleta Hermione

-« Quoi ? » Dit-il agacé. *Par Merlin, elle ne peut pas la fermer ?* Pensa-t-elle.

-« De… Depuis Ron… J'ai pas… Je… »

-« T'inquiète pas. » Lui répondit-il « Ça ira, je m'occupe de tout. »

Il se débarrassa de son boxer et entra en elle sans ménagement. Hermione se cambrait un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup de rein, elle lui lacérait le dos avec ses ongles mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il avait ce qu'il voulait.

-« Drago... » Souffla Hermione à bout de souffle, sans obtenir de réponse…

Le lendemain, quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La décoration vert et argent ne pouvait pas la tromper, elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Drago. Elle se redressa pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était seule dans le lit puis se laissa retomber dans les draps frais. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, Hermione se tourna dans vers le bruit et vit le blond sortir avec une serviette autour de la taille, de ce qu'elle identifia comme une salle de bain.

-« Hey… » Lança-t-elle

-« Salut. » Répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-«Bien… Dormit ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-« Oui, et toi ? »

-« C'était génial. »

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire puis se leva pour commencer à se rhabiller.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Hermione étonné qu'il ne donne pas suite à son baiser.

-« Ça se voit non ? Je m'habille, d'ailleurs, tu devrais faire pareil. »

-« Déjà ? Mais… pourquoi ? »

Il eut un petit rire et un sourire ironique en voyant son air étonné.

-« Parce que tu vas rentrer chez toi Granger. Sérieusement, tu croyais qu'on allait prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble, se promener main dans la main au bord de l'eau et vivre heureux ensemble ? Hé, redescend sur terre mon cœur. »

Hermione resta interdite puis elle se leva enroulée dans les draps, attrapa son soutien-gorge puis sa robe qu'elle enfila rapidement sans dire un seul mot.

-« Où… Où est ma… Ma culotte, Malfoy ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, agressive.

Son comportement fit sourire le Serpentard.

-« Aucune idée ! » Dit-il faussement surpris en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de sourire.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de rire, elle s'approcha de lui, leva la main pour lui mettre une baffe mais il intercepta son geste en saisissant son poignet en l'air. Il passa son propre bras dans le dos de sa victime et la colla à lui.

-« Mauvaise idée, mon cœur, évite d'abimer mon visage, j'y tiens »

-« Lâche-moi espèce de sale conn… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il prit possession de ses lèvres, Hermione se débattit avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied. Il la poussa violement en se tenant l'entre jambes.

-« Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? » cria-t-il. «Un peu plus et… »

-« Et je te privais de ton cerveau ? Rassure toi, t'en a pas besoin. »

-« Mais toi t'en a eu besoin hier soir, t'en a même redemandé il me semble. » Dit-il soudain plus calme, content de toucher un point sensible.

-« Bon, rend moi ma culotte maintenant ! » Dit-elle de plus en plus énervée en essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de dire.

-« Désolée mon cœur mais elle est à moi maintenant. » S'amusa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ne releva pas et récupéra son sac près de la porte. Elle allait transplaner quand elle se tourna vers Drago.

-« Attend mais… Si je suis dans ta chambre, ça veut dire que je suis au manoir Malfoy non ? »

-« Finement observé Granger. » Ironisa-t-il.

-« Je me demande comment réagirait papa et maman Malfoy s'ils savaient que leur abruti de fils pourri gâté s'était envoyé une… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire.

-« Une sang-de-bourbe ? Ria-t-il « Tu sais, j'ai le droit de me taper qui je veux tant que ce n'est pas un mec et que je ne fais pas de bâtard avec une sang-de-bourbe justement. T'es pas la première que je m'envoie, même mon père en a eu quelques une et pis, je trouvais ça… Excitant de te… sauter, toi, la si intelligente Hermione Granger ! Pas si maligne que ça apparemment, tu es celle qui est tombée dans mes draps le plus vite» Conclu-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air dégouté d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et se pencha vers son oreille.

-« Tu es une ordure. » Chuchota-t-elle en appuyant bien chaque mot.

-« T'avais l'air d'aimer ça hier soir mon cœur. » Répondit-t-il, tout fier.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la baffe. Il recula, la main sur la joue, incapable de parler tellement il était surprit.

-« Et ne m'appelle pas « mon cœur » ». Dit simplement la sorcière avant de transplaner.

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience :D et après, dernier chapitre : )


	5. Chap 5: Une page se tourne

**Reviews :**

Mamamonamie : J'ai pensé pareil en écrivant le chapitre x)

Oceanna04 : Heureusement que tu n'étais pas à la place d'Hermione alors parce qu'il aurait pris un peu cher le Drago xD Merci pour ta review3

Désolée du temps de publication pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N''hésitez pas à jeter un œil à mes autres fics ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews et à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favori ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ont lu !

**Chapitre 5 : Une page se tourne**

La première chose que fit Hermione en arrivant chez elle fut de retirer la robe qu'elle portait et de la jeter à la poubelle puis elle prit une longue douche pour essayer de se calmer mais elle ne se calma pas… Elle était hystérique et n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

-« Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi conne ? » Hurla-t-elle en jetant une lampe qui se brisa contre le mur.

Pendant une bonne heure, elle jeta tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en se maudissant de s'être laissée avoir aussi facilement.

-« Croire qu'il avait changé, croire que ce connard de fils à papa pourri gâté avait changé… Mais qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête nom de Dieu ? » Continua-t-telle à hurler.

Finalement, à bout de nerf et complètement exténuée, elle s'écroula sur le canapé et pleura de plus belle. Son appartement était devenu un vrai champ de bataille.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se leva, une douleur la frappa violement au pied. Elle avait marché sur un morceau de verre.

-« Super, vraiment génial. »

Heureusement pour elle, elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, Hermione s'allongea à nouveau. Son projet du jour était de rester allongée toute la journée voire même toute le reste de sa vie si elle le pouvait. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse de ce qui était arrivé qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir cette sale tête de fouine de Drago Malfoy.

Elle se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte et des coups à la porte la réveillèrent. Hermione se leva difficilement, boitant à cause de sa blessure, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de soigner et ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme se trouva nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de fleur de lys.

-« Miss Granger ? » Demanda le livreur.

-« C'est moi.. »

Elle prit le bouquet et lui claqua la porte au nez sans même le remercier, elle le posa sur la table basse et s'affala dans le canapé. Hermione fixa le bouquet un moment avant d'attraper la carte après quelques hésitations.

-« Je sais, je sais ce que tu vas me dire… » Dit-elle en s'adressant à la carte.

Elle posa la carte sur la table, sorti sa baguette et soigna son pied puis, elle remit son appartement en ordre. Enfin, elle reprit la carte.

« Hermione,

Je suis désolée.

Donne-moi une autre chance, s'il te plait…

Ron. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils c'était séparés, elle voulait le voir, lui parler… L'embrasser… Et peut-être même, oublier son erreur…

Elle se dit que c'était un peu facile de vouloir le revoir après l'épisode répugnant qu'elle avait eu avec Malfoy, pour oublier ce qui c'était passé même si c'était lui le fautif mais… Elle voulait enterrer tout ça.

Elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et écrivit. Après avoir longuement lu, relu et recommencé sa lettre, elle envoya un hibou. Hermione ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais après tout, il fallait bien essayer non ? Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre maintenant.

Deux jours plus tard, Ron frappa à la porte du bureau d'Hermione.

-« Entre ! » Dit-elle de l'intérieur.

Il était à peine entré qu'elle lui dit s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

-« Tu… Tu as aimé les fleurs. » Demanda-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Le dernier bouquet, oui. Je sais que ça doit te paraitre bizarre que je t'envoie une lettre après autant de temps sans s'être parlé sauf pour s'engueuler, la dernière fois où tu es entré ici mais… Je… suis prête à passer l'éponge sur ton… sur… » Bafouilla Hermione en regardant ses mains se tortiller.

-« Sur mon… Écart? » Osa-t-il timidement.

-« Oui mais avant, dit moi… Pourquoi ? »

-« Pourquoi, quoi ? » Répéta-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ? » Lui demande-t-elle, les yeux humides.

-« C'est stupide mais, tu travaillais trop, t'était jamais là et quand t'était là, c'était pour travailler de plus belle. »

-« Ho, c'est ma faute alors… »

Une larme coula sur sa joue, Ron se leva, s'approcha d'elle et se baissa pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui d'Hermione.

-« Non, c'est de ma faute aussi, comme tu la dit, je l'ai voulu aussi sinon, ça ne serais jamais arrivé mais… Si on fait attention, ça ne devrait plus se reproduire, on peut être heureux ensemble Hermione. »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire et enfin, elle lui sourit comme pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord. Ron pris de visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. »

-« Je sais, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive plus. »

Hermione proposa à Ron de rentrer avec elle à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avant « l'incident » et à la fin de la journée, ils rentrèrent ensemble. Ron remarqua que beaucoup de choses avaient changées.

-« Nouvelle lampe ? » Dit-il en pointant du doigt celle qui remplaçait l'ancienne, détruite par Hermione.

-« Ha… Heu… Oui, une envie folle de refaire la déco ! Ça m'a pris d'un coup ! » Répondit-t-elle en essayant de rester calme.

-« Je te comprend. J'ai encore une question… »

-« Vas-y, demande moi ce que tu veux ! »

-« Pourquoi tu as accepté de me revoir maintenant alors que tu as même refusé que je m'explique après que tu l'ai appris ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

-« Je… Disons que, j'ai bien réfléchis à tout ça et je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Parfois, on s'en rend compte beaucoup trop tard, parfois non mais si on peut se rattraper alors, il faut le faire. Je sais que je vais avoir du mal à te refaire confiance mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

-« Oui, et je vais te montrer que ça vaut le coup. »

Hermione avait longuement réfléchis et avait décidé de ne jamais lui parler de son aventure avec Drago, ça n'en valait pas la peine et elle savait que ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait pas le blesser. Elle n'essaya pas non plus de se venger, ça n'aurait apporté que des ennuis, elle ne pouvait ruiner la réputation de Malfoy mais lui, pouvait ruiner la sienne. Bien sûr, elle croisa à nouveau Drago chaque année quand elle accompagnait ses enfants, Rose et Hugo, au Pouldlard Express mais malgré ses regards moqueurs et hautains, il n'en parla jamais non plus.


End file.
